dynastywarriors6fandomcom-20200214-history
Horses
Now i will explain you the horses sistems and how to unlock and train the legendary horses. First of all, you can find horses in battle(obviosuly ^^).All the horses have a description of their physique and personality. This descriptions are the following: -Personality: -His eyes consider the world. -His eyes miss nothing. -His eyes gaze into the distance. -His eyes view the world in clarity. -Physique: -He has a heavenly physique. -He has a superior physique. -He has a well-balanced physique. -His physique harbors untold power. Level up horses: When you ride a horse in battle, at the final of the battle, the horse will obtain experience points. When the horse obtain a determinate experience points, he will level up, and when the horse level up he will gain abilities: Reach level 2: none Reach level 3: the horse can obtain find weapon, find saddle, arrow dance or an element. Reach level 4:the horse can obtain find weapon, find saddle, arrow dance an element, musou spirit or renbu gait. Reach level 5:the horse can obtain find weapon, find saddle, arrow dance an element, musou spirit or renbu gait. The only bad thing is that the normal horse only can learn 2 abilities+ element(and some of this horses only can learn one+ element --'). Legendary horses: Well, all the people want a legendary horse, is normal cause they are really powerful(the must powerful is Red Hare, who don't knows that ^^). They have the same level up sistem of the normal horses, excluding that the legendary horses can learn 4 abilities+element!(better than lear only 2 no? ^^). But this is the BIG question, HOW CAN I GET LEGENDARY HORSES? It's easy, you only need to have 2 level 50 characters with lady luck and 2 horses with find saddle, then you choose a battle and you must clear it with all the saddle items obtained(some generals drop them when you defeat them and there is one saddle item hidden in a crate). Then you will obtain a lot of horses and if you did it well, you will obtain a legendary horse with the correct description(His eyes consider the world and he has a heavenly physique).But don't be confident, this trick doesn't work all the time( i did 16 times this trick for obtain Red Hare ^^). But BE CAREFUL, when you obtain the legendary horse, don't train it with a normal charcater!!!!!!!! TRAIN IT WITH A CHARACTER WITH THE SKILL HORSMANSHIP. This is a LIST with the characters with the skills of LADY LUCK and HORSEMANSHIP. Lady Luck: -Liu Bei -Zhen Ji -Guan Ping -Yuan Shao -Xiao Qiao -Xu Zhu Horsemanship: -Dong Zhuo -Guan Yu -Ma Chao -Lu Bu -Sun Jian -Sun Quan -Xiahou Dun -Zhang Liao -Many more.... And at last, i will show you some photos of the legendary horses and their names. Red Hare: Grey King: Dapple King: Sorry, but for the moment i couldn't find the other horses photos(i only have Red Hares, Dapple Kings and Grey Shadows, I don't like the other horses ^^).